


The Beginning

by WhereverMySITakesMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm allowed to write just one cute fic, Pregnancy, Still not actual physical romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe
Summary: Wanda smiled "I'm pregnant, Vis." She had had sexual intercourse with another man. That was fine. "We're having a baby"That shocked him so much he couldn't speak for several seconds. "That is impossible.""I know, I thought so too. My eyes are up here, by the way." Wanda attempted to lighten the mood. And being stared at felt strange.





	

"You see why I wanted to see you first," Wanda said, standing in the centre of Vision's room with her arms spread to show her swollen abdomen.

"You are...ill." Vision suggested cautiously. She looked tired and pale enough and he didn't think suggesting she had had sexual intercourse with another man would be appreciated.

She smiled "I'm pregnant, Vis." She had had sexual intercourse with another man. That was fine. "We're having a baby"

That shocked him so much he couldn't speak for several seconds. "That is impossible."

"I know, I thought so too. My eyes are up here, by the way." Wanda attempted to lighten the mood. And being stared at felt strange.

Vision adjusted his gaze, from her midsection to her face. "My apologies."

"It was a joke. Vis, are you happy about this?" she asked then changed her mind, not wanting to ask too much of him when it had been so sudden. "You don't have to be, it's okay to want to process it for a while. Or to not be happy. I know this is a surprise."

Vision selected the second option, hoping it wouldn't upset her. She looked fragile, somehow. "I will process and inform you when I have decided on my feelings. You are swaying."

"Am I?" She was surprised she hadn't noticed. "I'm not feeling great. Running away from Steve and co was not my greatest idea."

"Can you be more specific?" Vision wanted to know how to help her feel better.

She waved a hand dismissively. "I am just tired, hungry, dirty. And everything aches." The expression on her face was on of pain but only for a short period as she tried to push the feelings away.

Vision nodded. They all seemed solvable problems. "Have a shower and change your clothes. I will prepare you a meal and a hot water bottle and you can rest in your room." He had made sure her room was untouched and ready for her return at any point

"I don't have any clothes that I can get into." She smiled again. "And you can't cook."

"Leave it all to me. Go and shower." Vision smiled too, which was enough to warm Wanda inside.  
***  
"Is this better?" Vision asked as he removed Wanda's empty tray. He had chosen breakfast food because it did not require spices, which he still struggled with, but would still be warm and filling for Wanda. It was almost two o'clock in the morning so the meal was appropriate. He had also provided her with a comfortable tracksuit that allowed for her girth. It was originally Steve's but as Natasha had appropriated it some months ago, he doubted anyone would mind.

"Much." Wanda adjusted her position again, apparently still not completely comfortable. Vision offered a hand to help her get comfortable but instead she took it and held it to her abdomen. "Come on, kick for your father," she said encouragingly and hopefully not addressing him.  
  
Wanda moved his hand around a little until he felt it. Movement, under Wanda's skin. It was beautiful.

"I believe I am done processing. I am happy, Wanda. Very."


End file.
